Jesse lo sabe
by McFearless22
Summary: Luego de la fiesta de The Troublemakers, Jesse decide hablar con Beca para abrirle los ojos con respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos.


Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Este One-shot sucede después de "Las Bellas lo saben" y antes de "Lo sabia"

Espero que les guste!

Disfruten!

* * *

A Jesse siempre le había gustado la amistad entre Beca y Chloe, cada vez que las veía juntas, Beca sonreía de una manera que no lo hacía cuando estaba con él. Él se había dado cuenta mucho antes que ellas lo que sentían, intentó convencerse a sí mismo que podría hacer feliz a Beca, y lo hizo, tuvieron una buena relación durante sus años en la universidad, pero comprendió que no debía ser tan egoísta, Beca era una persona increíble que se merecía ser feliz. Sonrió mientras miraba a su novia bailar junto a su pelirroja amiga.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, la pareja estaba en la habitación de Jesse mirando una película.

 **\- Jesse... Hola –** dijo Beca pasando una mano frente a su novio – **tierra llamando a Jesse.**

 **\- ¿qué sucede? –** preguntó el chico.

\- **eso mismo me pregunto** – Beca volteó para verlo mejor – **nunca te quedas en silencio durante esa parte –** señaló la pantalla del televisor.

 **\- creo que tenemos que hablar Becs** – dijo Jesse apagando el televisor.

 **\- ¡oh por dios!** – Exclamó la castaña – **¿estás terminando conmigo?** – preguntó abriendo bien los ojos.

 **\- no, no** – dijo, pero lo pensó por unos segundos – **bueno en realidad sí** – miró a la chica con una sonrisa tranquila – **mira** – le tomó las manos – **quizá no te diste cuenta pero estás enamorada de otra persona –** Beca lo vio sin entender.

 **\- ¿de qué hablas?** – preguntó.

 **\- ¿cuándo no estás conmigo con quien estás? –** preguntó el chico.

\- **con las** _ **Bellas**_ – contestó sin titubear Beca.

\- **¿quién siempre logra sacarte una sonrisa aunque te empecines en estar seria?** – volvió a preguntar.

\- **¿tu?** – respondió con otra pregunta sin entender bien a donde quería llegar.

 **\- vamos, seamos sinceros** – pidió Jesse, Beca suspiró, él tenía razón, debía ser sincera.

 **\- Chloe** – contestó finalmente Beca.

 **\- ¡bien!** – la felicitó Jesse sonriendo – **vamos Beca, sé que desde el principio sentiste algo por Chloe –** la Dj bajó la mirada – **quizá no te atreviste a decírselo o no querías admitirlo, pero ambos sabíamos.**

 **\- entonces por qué seguiste conmigo todo este tiempo** – preguntó sin entender.

\- **bueno… podríamos considerar que nuestra relación duró como mucho un año** – respondió Jesse – **creí que podría funcionar pero después de un tiempo se sintió como si fuéramos amigos, incluso nuestros besos parecen de amigos, como esos besos que le darías a un amigo gay para despedirte o saludarlo –** Beca rió ante la comparación – **anda, dime, te gusta Chloe** – miró a la chica esperando pacientemente.

\- **bueno… en realidad no lo sé** – contestó bajando la mirada – **hubo un momento en el que sentí que me gustaba, pero ella estaba con alguien más.**

 **\- ¿y ahora? –** preguntó Jesse.

\- **ahora supongo que tengo que pensarlo… pero no voy a negar que cada vez que la veo sonrió como idiota, aunque haya tenido un día terrible, y cuando la escucho cantar no existe otra cosa a mi alrededor.**

 **\- wow –** exclamó impresionado Jesse – **y dices que no sabes lo que sientes** – Beca lo golpeó amigablemente, pero luego lo abrazó con cariño.

\- **gracias Jesse** – susurró – **eres muy comprensivo… lamento no haber podido amarte como merecías.**

 **\- descuida Becs** – dijo apretujándola – **siempre vamos a ser amigos** – le besó la cabeza amigablemente – **ahora ve a pensar como decirle lo que sientes a Chloe** – la empujó para que se levantara – **siempre puedes hacerle un playlist** – sugirió – **pero hazlo antes de la graduación.**

 **\- de acuerdo** – suspiró derrotada.

Cuando Beca ingresó en la casa de las Bellas encontró el lugar en silencio, salvo por la luz proveniente de la cocina, con curiosidad se acercó, notando que Chloe estaba sentada en el desayunador bebiendo algo en su vaso amarillo.

 **\- dios Beca me asustaste** – se quejó Chloe con una mano en el pecho.

\- **lo siento** – se disculpó la chica.

\- **pensé que te quedarías con Jesse** – comentó la pelirroja mirándola con curiosidad, Beca también la miró, pensando en las palabras de Jesse.

 **\- preferí volver a casa** – contestó tomando asiento a su lado – **de verdad te gusta ese vaso –** señaló el vaso amarillo.

\- **bueno, con este vaso hiciste la audición para las** _ **Bellas**_ – respondió Chloe mirando el vaso – **tiene un significado especial** – le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que podrían ser la cura a muchas enfermedades, de esas que te provocaban sonreír instantáneamente.

 **\- sabes, Jesse y yo terminamos** – dijo Beca, la pelirroja casi se ahoga con su bebida – **y debería estar triste pero no lo estoy** – explicó con la vista en sus manos – **ya hacia un tiempo que éramos más amigos que pareja, así que decidimos quedar como buenos amigos.**

 **\- lo siento Becs** – dijo Chloe acariciándole una mano, ella sabía que la noticia debía entristecerle, pero no podía evitar sentir una leve esperanza, ahora tenía más motivos para decirle sus sentimientos a Beca, aunque corriera el riesgo de no ser correspondida, pero debía arriesgarse, si no lo hacía sabía que se arrepentiría.

 **\- ¿te encuentras bien?** – cuestionó Beca al verla tan perdida en sus pensamientos.

 **\- sí, no es nada** – dijo Chloe restándole importancia – **anda, vamos a dormir** – la rodeó por los hombros – **me quedaré contigo, y prometo que mis manos estarán quietitas.**

 **\- siempre dices lo mismo –** Beca giró los ojos sonriendo, perdiendo de vista la sonrisa traviesa de Chloe.


End file.
